Pasteles de calabaza y disfraces muggles
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: Greg tiene que preparar pasteles para Halloween, pero tiene una pequeña sorpresa detrás de la puerta / Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


_Este fic participa en el minirreto de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**Personaje**: Gregory Goyle

**Palabras**: 400

**Beta**: Nea Poulain

* * *

**Pasteles de calabaza y disfraces muggles**

* * *

Son las cinco de la mañana. Detestas los días previos a Halloween porque tienes demasiado trabajo, pero te encanta por el ambiente.

Tienes los hornos listos, varios boles con la masa para los pasteles de calabaza preparados para ponerse en sus moldes. Lanzas un hechizo hacia los boles para que se pongan en marcha.

Escuchas un ruido al fondo. Tal vez sea _Max_, el gato. No te sorprende porque es más goloso que tú, así que te acercas a la puerta para cerrarla y allí te encuentras con dos enormes ojos color café y piel canela, mirándote inocentemente.

—¿Qué haces despierta?

La niña se encoge de hombros.

—Quiero ayudarte con los pastelitos.

Alzas una ceja. Es más lista de lo que crees.

—¿Y no será que quieres uno?

La pequeña se ríe, pero niega con la cabeza, haciéndose la tonta.

—Está bien —te resistes—. Pero nada de comerte ningún pastel. Son para los clientes, ¿entendido?

La niña asiente sonriente. Le recoges la maraña de pelo rizado negro para evitar _sorpresas _y le pones su diminuto delantal. Coges un bol vacío y le das los ingredientes que quieres que eche. La pequeña obedece alegremente y tararea de mientras.

—Me encanta Halloween-ween-ween —canturrea divertida meneando las caderas.

Te ríes. Te gusta ver a tu hija feliz. Al menos estás haciendo algo bien.

—Papi.

—Dime.

—¿Este año me puedo disfrazar de muggle?

Te echas a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Maggie Atwood dice que los muggles se disfrazan de brujas, así que hemos pensado en disfrazarnos de muggles.

—¿Y qué le pasa a tu disfraz de calabaza?

—No sé —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Puede ser una calabaza muggle.

Vuelves a reír. Quieres decirle que son iguales, pero discutir con ella es batalla perdida.

—También dice que por la mañana irá a celebrar el Día de Muertos. Pero yo no sé qué es.

—Es una tradición que hacen algunas familias para recordar a nuestros seres más queridos que ya no están con nosotros.

—¿Como papá y mamá?

Nunca le has ocultado su procedencia, pero igual te sorprenden estas preguntas.

—Sí.

—¿Y también irán el tío Draco y la tía Astoria?

—Y el tío Blaise, y Theo, y Daphne…

—¡Bieeeen! —celebra la niña, cogiendo un pastelito prohibido y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—¡Saoirse! —la riñes y ella ríe triunfante ante su pequeña travesura.

Pero no te puedes enfadar. Porque ella te salvó la vida.

* * *

_**NDA**: Sí, lo sé, nadie se esperaba que se me ocurriese esto, pero es que no quería nada tonto ni cortavenas (esas cosas se las dejo a Nea, que se le dan mucho mejor que a mí XD)._

_Me gustaba la idea de ver a Goyle siendo un padre soltero, porque lo es. No sé si ha quedado muy claro, pero Saoirse es adoptada. Hubiese necesitado mucho más para explicarlo en el fic, así que aclaro que ella es mestiza y que sus padres fueron asesinados durante la II Guerra Mágica. Y me gusta la idea de que, de alguna manera para redimirse ante lo que hizo, Greg quiso adoptar a uno de esos niños que quedaron huérfanos injustamente. De hecho, ella nació durante la guerra y tenía pocos meses cuando sus padres murieron. El cuándo fue adoptada, eso lo dejo a la imaginación del lector. :P ¡Ah! Por cierto, la peque tiene 6 años, por si alguien se lo preguntaba._

_Me encanta el nombre de Saoirse. Para los que no lo sepan, es un nombre irlandés que en gaélico significa "libertad" y le pega mucho. Y se pronuncia algo así como "Sur-sha"._

_Aunque yo soy española y aquí el Día de Muertos no se celebra (al menos donde vivo), me gusta pensar que en el mundo mágico sí que hay muchos magos y brujas que lo hacen y me parecía un detalle hacerle esa mención. Bueno, por eso y porque mi beta preciosa, aka Nea, es mexicana y ella lo merece todo. Aunque le guste torturar gente. xD_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado un poquito esta tierna historia y no os haya entrado mucha diabetes leyéndolo. xD_

_Un saludo y hasta la próxima._

_**~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
